No te rindas, No cedas
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: juvia conoce un mago elemental de fuego y se compromete con el, causando que Gray por fin quiera revelare sus verdaderos sentimientos... 100%gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hi, los saluda Mavis, el día de hoy les traigo un hermoso Gruvia que le dedico a todos aquellos que me pidieron un juviaxgray ya no los castigo mas y les traigo una muy linda historia… me gusto mucho y espero a ustedes también les guste…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***No te rindas, no Cedas***

**Había pasado una semana desde que Fairy Tail había tenido una batalla importante, todos habían regresado a sus labores tal parecía no había nada de qué preocuparse, todo era muy tranquilo, a pesar de la presencia de Jellal hacia unas semanas, y la de Mavis que se divertía a montones con todos los del gremio.**

**Erza había empezado a pasar más tiempo en el gremio y no en misiones a causa de la presencia del peliazul, mientras que Romeo había invitado a Wendy y Charle a algunas aventuras, se estaban divirtiendo mucho esos dos pequeños, Levy regañaba a Gajeel, pues no la invitaba a sus misiones y sin embargo llevaba de vez en cuando a Jet y Dory.**

**-ellos son los que me siguen mujer-. Se defendía de los ataques de la peliazul mientras que Lily lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza tratando de no meterse en la discusión.**

**Ahora solo eran Natsu, Gray y Lucy quienes conformaban el equipo, y esa mañana particularmente llegaban de una misión que habían hecho en un poblado cercano. **

**-esa misión fue muy fácil-. Decía Gray mientras Mirajne le serbia un jugo de naranja y un poco de comer**

**-aye, fue muy sencillo-. Le apoyaba Happy mientras comía un pescado**

**- pero que dices Happy si te pusiste a llorar cuando el ladrón te capturo-. Se burlaba Lucy mientras Mirajne le serbia algo de comer**

**-¡Natsu mátala! ¡Me esta molestandooooo! Buaa-. Lloraba el neko mientras su compañero se limitaba a comer su pollo favorito**

**-aye Happy no puedo matar a Lucy es nuestra amiga-. Decía el chico sonriendo**

**-¡entonces golpéala!- pedía, para después perder interés en Lucy cuando vio a Charle sentada junto a Wendy y Romeo en la barra.**

**El pequeño neko salió volando hacia el encuentro con su amada mientras los otros tres lo miraban sonriendo. Los magos seguían comiendo hasta que algo perturbo a cierto mago de ojos grises**

**-he mira ¿no has visto a Juvia?-. Pregunto mientras giraba la vivista a cada rincón del gremio**

**-no, no recientemente la última vez que la vi fue hace un mes cuando trajeron ella y Lissana un nuevo miembro al gremio-. **

**-vaya hace cerca de mes y medio que no la he visto-. Susurro el pelinegro para sí mismo**

**-¿un miembro nuevo?-. Pregunto Lucy intrigada**

**-aye, su nombre es Luca pero todos le apodan Red-. Contesto a peliblanca **

**-¿Red? ¿Es fuerte?-. Pregunto Natsu**

**-ara ara le llaman Red porque su magia es de fuego-. Decía sonriente la peliblanca**

**-entonces no será rival para mí, no tiene caso-. Decía el pelirosa mientras seguía comiendo**

**-yo no te lo aseguraría Natsu, el no es como los otros magos de fuego, tiene la capacidad de convertir su cuerpo en llamas e incendiar todo a su paso, quizá ni tú podrías controlar todo ese poder-. Se expreso mira con una sonrisa, quería molestar un poco al chico.**

**Se escucho la puerta abriéndose y los presentes echaron un vistazo por costumbre para ver quien entraba, se giraron de inmediato al ver a la maga elemental, Lissana y el nuevo miembro "Red"**

**La maestra Mavis se acerco a Gray y le había dicho algo que solo él pudo escuchar**

**-el lazo rojo del destino se puede cortar con mucha facilidad-. Le susurro muy seria como si de verdad se tratara de un asunto muy importante**

**Los tres magos se dirigieron a la barra, pidiendo algo de beber…**

**-esa misión me tiene exhausta ¿Quién diría que tardaríamos un mes?-. Se quejaba Lissana**

**-no digas eso Lissana chan, desanimas a Juvia-. Decía le peliazul mientras se tendía en la barra **

**El chico se había sentado entre las dos mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja y miraba a sus dos compañeras totalmente exhaustas **

**-coman algo y nos iremos a descansar-. Propuso el chico mientras las dos asentían sonriendo**

**El chico salió del gremio y esperaba en las mesas al aire libre donde casualmente se encontraba Gray fumando, el chico saco una pequeña caja de su bolsa y son su mano encendió también un cigarrillo, el pelinego miro el chico frente a él, ese era Red tenía su altura y complexión, vestía con una playera blanca y una chaqueta azul, con pantalones de mezclilla y botas, cabello rubio y sin duda lo que más resaltaba de él eran sus peculiares ojos uno en color azul y el otro de color rojo.**

**-así que tú eres Red-. Dijo Fullbuster mientras apagaba su cigarrillo**

**-si soy yo, ¿quién pregunta?-. Respondió mientras calcinaba el cigarrillo en su mano**

**-Gray Fullbuster, ¿ya eres miembro del gremio por lo visto?-. Pregunto un poco molesto por la actitud de este, algo le decía que sus personalidades chocaban**

**-así es-. Le contesto mientras mostraba el símbolo del gremio en su antebrazo, en un tono rojizo y alzaba una ceja en duda de las preguntas del chico**

**-ya podemos irnos Luca kun-. Se escucho la vos de la peliazul, lo que disipo todas sus dudas haciendo que el rubio girara hacia la chica para mirar cómo se acercaba**

**-de acuerdo Juvia-. Dijo Red mientras hacia una leve sonrisa de lado, ambos magos habían empezado a caminar con rumbo a Fairy Hills…**

**¿Pero había visto bien Gray Fullbuster? ¿Esos dos realmente iban de la mano?, se quedo pasmado viendo si esa escena era real o no. "el lazo rojo del destino se puede cortar con mucha facilidad" recordó las palabras de la primera y parecía que acababa de entender porque era que lo decía…caminó hacia dentro del gremio, quería hablar con Lissana y preguntarle algunas cosas**

**.**

**.**

**Flash back**

**Lissana había encontrado el cartel de una misión que le pareció perfecto para Juvia, pedían un mago de agua ya que el pueblo había tenido una gran sequia que había arrasado con los animales y plantas del lugar, la recompensa era de 2 000 000 jewels le parecía mucho, pero para Juvia que llevaba la lluvia sin duda esa sequia seria pan comido y quizá serian los jewels más fáciles de la vida de las chicas.**

**La peliblanca propuso la misión a su amiga que encantada acepto ir, se pusieron en marcha al poblado lo cual les llevo exactamente 3 días llegar hasta haya.**

**-ustedes son los magos de Fairy Tail?-. Pregunto un anciano que era el líder de los aldeanos**

**-así es-. Respondió Lissana dando una sonrisa**

**-bien, espero que puedan arreglar los problemas de la aldea-. Sonrió el anciano mientras llevaban a las chicas a una casa que podrían ocupar en su estancia en el lugar.**

**-Juvia ¿harás llover?-. Pregunto Lissana intrigada cuando ya estaban a solas**

**-Juvia no puede hacer que llueva… ya lo ha intentado desde que llegamos…-. Dijo con una cara muy seria, algo estaba bloqueando su magia pero… no sabía que…**

**Ambas chicas optaron que sería mejor explorar la zona para ver si había algo fuera de lo normal, caminaron sin rumbo fijo por el desierto aledaño al pueblo, a lo lejos se observaba la silueta de un hombre que se encontraba sentado en una roca, el intenso calor había crecido y era como adentrarse a una casa envuelta en llamas.**

**-no puedo caminar más…-. Alego Lissana tendiéndose en el suelo… sentía como la respiración se le dificultaba y el calor abrazador amenazando su piel**

**-aguanta Lissana chan-. Le pedía la maga elemental, mientras sentía la debilidad en su cuerpo, podía soportar altas temperaturas pero la situación la llevaba al punto de ebullición y sentía como le hervía el cuero por completo**

**A pesar de todo siguieron avanzando hasta estar a escasos metros de aquel apuesto joven, porque lo era, un joven que vestía solo con un pantalón de color azul y botas, escondía su mirada bajo sus cabellos dorados, a pesar de estar consciente de la presencia de las dos mujeres**

**-¿Quién eres?-. Pregunto Lissana **

**-me llaman Red-. Contesto sin mirarla**

**La peliazul empezó a caminar hacia el joven, no le parecía peligroso, a pesar de las insistencias de su amiga a que no lo hiciera…**

**-deberías escuchar a tu amiga y alejarte…-. Le aconsejo el chico mientras un sentimiento de tristeza se filtraba en el ambiente**

**-te quemaras…-. Añadió**

**-a juvia no le importa, ¿Qué haces solo aquí?-. Pregunto como si ya supiera la respuesta**

**-yo causo el calor-. Le contesto sin siquiera moverse por curiosidad a mirar a la mujer que ya tenía en frente.**

**-¿Por qué no miras a Juvia?-. Dijo la maga con una sonrisa que le costaba dar, pues realmente el calor era sofocante y al estar compuesto su cuerpo de agua lo sentía evaporarse rápidamente…**

**-que caso tiene si todo el mundo se aleja de mí, siempre estoy solo, aléjate de mí o te quemaras-. **

**-Juvia atraía la lluvia, y Red san intensifica el sol… es algo irónico ¿no?-. Pregunto la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven, lo comprendía ella había pasado por el mismo desprecio de la sociedad, no eran diferentes, eran dos almas iguales que podían comprenderse después del pesar que habían pasado a lo largo de su vida llena de soledad…**

**Lissana empezaba a jadear necesitaba agua, había caído en el suelo pues perdía fuerzas cada segundo que estaba envuelta en aquella atmosfera y la peliazul no era la excepción**

**-¿insinúas que me entiendes?-. Pregunto el chico alzando la vista, dejando ver sus hermosos y peculiares ojos, uno azul y uno rojo…**

**-Juvia no lo insinúa, Juvia afirma que comprende el dolor que pasa Red san al estar solo, Juvia también estuvo sola mucho tiempo… pero Juvia al fin encontró amigos-. Le contesto dándole una sonrisa amplia que a pesar de su condición, era sincera **

**-Juvia será tu amiga y ya no estarás solo, si quieres días de lluvia entonces Juvia te dará días de lluvia y tu puedes darle a Juvia días soleados-. Le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, había un sonido del agua del cuerpo de la chica evaporándose por el contacto con el chico, pero poco a poco se fue aminorando, mientras la temperatura decencia lentamente y la intensidad del sol desaparecía…**

**El joven correspondió al abrazo, por primera vez tenía contacto con otro ser humano después de ser abandonado por sus padres, solo a la deriva de todo…**

**La peliblanca miraba conmovida la escena mientras ocurría un fenómeno muy peculiar de la naturaleza…**

**Llovía en un día soleado…**

**Fin del flash back**

**.**

**.**

**-eso fue lo que paso, y desde ese día han estado juntos, se han vuelto inseparables-. Relato la peliblanca a los chicos curiosos que se habían sumado a la explicación además de Gray.**

**-qué tristeza…-. Dijo Lucy mientras suspiraba profundamente**

**-tch solo por que se entiendan no viene siendo motivo para que estén saliendo-. Se quejo Fullbuster mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la mesa…**

**El pelinegro se puso de pie marchándose del gremio… estaba confundido ¿estaba celoso?... ¡claro que estaba celoso! Estaba muerto de celos, lo único que quería hacer era enfrentar a la maga y preguntar directamente como era que sus sentimientos por él se habían esfumado con tanta rapidez… **

**Nunca la rechazo por qué no la quisiera… tenía miedo… miedo a amar, miedo a ser amado, miedo a lastimar a la única persona que le importaba… a la única persona que aun estaba con vida… no quería dañar algo tan puro y frágil para el… si, prefería verla mil veces siendo feliz de lejos, que involucrarla en situaciones que la llevaran a arriesgar su vida, si, así era la vida de Gray Fullbuster se jugaba la vida con cada misión como el resto de los magos… pero no quería que la dueña de su insomnio se pusiera en peligro por protegerlo como ya lo había hecho con anterioridad…**

**-Juvia-. Susurro el joven mientras se tendía sobre su cama y recordaba esos ojos azules llenos de amor que lo seguían a donde quiera que él iba, recordaba el aroma que se impregnaba en el cuerpo de la maga… ese aroma que siempre lo hacía caer en somnolencia para soñar con ella para ignorar su ausencia en su realidad... "Gray sama" le sonaba a palabras vacías que resonaban en su mente como una canción infinita que resonaba en el vacio de su corazón…**

**Quería verla feliz, lo quería, pero nunca imagino que debía enfrentar su ausencia…**

.

.

.

ESPERO LE GUSTARA… SIGAN LA HISTORIA Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SABEN QUE SON LO QUE ME ANIMA A SEGUIR…

**ACLARACION: para todos los lectores, no se quejen de que no es lo que esperan, en ninguno de mis fics he puesto que es gruvia! Lean por favor antes de reclamar, jamás lo he puesto hasta el día de hoy, yo jamás les pongo que si va a ser un nalu un gruvia, un rouvia, nali… etc, porque yo prefiero darles imaginación que les entre la duda, que crean castillos en su mente y desfruten la lectura, que les sorprenda el final… un escritor no empieza relatando el final de su historia… y cuando lo hace es porque de una vez quiere que lo sepan y dejen de leer ahora o puedan soportar un final amargo… yo escribo por mi gusto no para complacer personas (perdonen), pero si me piden hacer un gruvia con todo mi corazón se los hago como este (o un nalu etc…)… pero de buena manera no me exijan cosas porque ahí si no, yo soy bien tsundere y no me gusta que me presionen…. **

**POR AHORA LES TRAIGO ESTE GRUVIA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA DIXI ULQUIORRA QUE ME PIDIO EL GRUVIA TAMBIEN DEDICADO PARA DOS PERSONAS MAS: DARK GOTHIC LOLITA (PORQUE ME GUSTA COMO ESCRIBE XD) Y PARA MEDAKA-CHAN QUE SIEMPRE ME DA SU OPINION, ESPECIALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A USTEDES TRES… **

**:3 les comento que ando trabajando en un jerza y un gale para los seguidores de esas dos parejas, se despide mavis con un beso y**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les traigo un capitulo mas porque lei el manga hace rato y estarán tristes porque no salió ni juvia ni gray…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto había caído la noche en Magnolia, hacia una noche preciosa con un cielo totalmente estrellado y una luna llena que se reflejaba en el mar…

Un apuesto rubio que vestía elegantemente, lanzaba piedras a la ventana de su amada que graciosa lo veía desde su habitación haciendo una seña de bajar en unos minutos, la peliazul se puso rápidamente un vestido agua marina de tirantes finos a la altura de la mitad del muslo, con unas botas de color negro… bajo las escaleras de Fairy Hills para reunirse entre risas y abrazos a aquel joven…

Seria verdad aquello que dijo la primera sobre el hilo rojo, acaso ese joven podía cortar aquello que unía al mago de hielo y la maga elemental…

El rubio tomo de la mano a la chica conduciéndola con cuidado hacia la playa…

-¿A dónde lleva a Juvia, Luca kun?-. Pregunto cariñosamente

-es una sorpresa-. Le respondió mientras le tapaba los ojos con una venda y la alzaba en brazos

Red la llevo con cuidado hasta la orilla del mar donde se encontraban una clase de velas iluminando la playa con pétalos de rosas en el suelo que mesclaban su aroma con el del mar, las olas azotaban la arena con gentileza, como una caricia… la brisa del mar se escuchaba claramente pues el silencio predominaba en aquella playa, solo se observaba la silueta de un hombre que llevaba en brazos a una mujer…

El la bajo con cuidado mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos, en cuanto vio la escena se llevo conmovida las manos a la boca

-es muy hermoso-. Dijo mientras un par de lagrimas amenazaban por salir mientras no podía dejar de ver los pétalos danzando con la brisa, cual cerezos cayendo graciosamente de los arboles… el aroma le agradaba, era dulce y refrescante, las velas armonizaban por completo el lugar… la brisa no las apagaba, sabía que el mago las mantenía encendidas para ella…

El la tomo de la cintura girándola lentamente para darle un beso apasionado, ella sonrió ampliamente y se perdió en los ojos de su compañero

Ambos tomaron asiento en la arena mientras hablaban… de un momento a otro ambos decidieron quitarse los zapatos y caminar sobre la arena, el llevaba un pantalón de color negro y una camisa de botones en color blanca con una corbata en color negro, Juvia llevo sus manos al pecho del chico desabrochándosela por completo y aflojando un poco la corbata…

-se ve muy apuesto Luca kun-. Dijo avergonzada… se había imaginado muchas veces en fantasías ver a Gray así…

-tú te ves muy hermosa-. Le sonrió mientras le robaba un beso

Prosiguieron con su caminata, la brisa alborotaba el cabello azulado de la maga que ondeaba con gracia al igual que su vestido… el mago le tomo la mano conduciéndola al mar… el agua mojaba ligeramente sus pies y cada ola los hundía un poco en la arena…

-tengo que decirte que no creía en el destino hasta que te conocí… tengo que aceptar que cada día me haces inmensamente feliz… as llenado mi vida por completo… y no quiero que esto acabe nunca… anqué parezca soñador… te amo… lo sabes…-. Le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, ambos tenían un sonrojo y sus miradas totalmente cristalizadas, metió una de sus manos a su pantalón mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de color negro en su interior mostraba una bella sortija

-cásate conmigo… aunque te suene prematuro-. Le pidió el mago mientras se arrodillaba para poner la sortija en el dedo de la chica

-Juvia acepta-. Dijo con una bella sonrisa que la hacía lucir más hermosa, con un sonrojo que la hacía ver más adorable y con lágrimas de ¿felicidad? Que rodaban por sus mejillas…

Si… así es ¿felicidad? Y no, no es una pregunta sin sentido que he hecho por capricho, no, y la verdad es que nunca saben la causa de una lagrima… por tristeza, por dolor, por alegría… sus lagrimas llevaban por causa una enfermedad extraña que hacia su corazón frágil y hacia su cuerpo tiritar, una enfermedad que invadía su sangre y marcaba cada centímetro de su piel… ¿su enfermedad?... su enfermedad tiene por nombre Gray Fullbuster… ¿su cura?... no tiene cura… ¿tratamiento?... ¡claro que lo hay!... abría que someter al paciente con besos y caricias de un chico pelinegro, de ojos grises… que curiosamente fuese un mago de hielo… si. de nombre Gray Fullbuster…

Las velas se apagaron dejando a los magos en total oscuridad acompañados solamente por la luz de las estrellas que se reflejaban en el mar… solo se observaban dos cuerpos tendidos en la arena sin deseos de ser interrumpidos, sin deseos de moverse, sin deseos que el sola aparezca…

.

.

Los rayos del sol caían sobre Magnolia, escabulléndose por las ventanas del joven Fullbuster… acariciando su rostro con recelo temiendo despertarlo esa mañana… los parpados del joven se abrían dándole paso a su mirada grisácea que se perdía en su habitación… había sido un sueño…

Había sido un sueño ver la silueta de Loxar desnuda caminando por los rincones de su habitación, con tal gracia que parecía flotar… con los pequeños ruidos de su risa que retumbaban en las paredes de la habitación… una vos inexistente que jamás había estado en ese lugar…

Sonrió por el recuerdo, o quizá en derrota… se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la ducha. El agua caía sobre el empapándolo por completo… sentía las gotas que escurrían por su cabello y caían por su cuerpo… era inevitable pensar en su maga elemental recorriendo su cabello con sus manos sintiendo la humedad que ella despedía sobre su cuerpo… suspiraba entrecortadamente por el deseo que invadía su ser… estaba loco , quería verla, deseaba tenerla en sus manos e irónicamente dejar que hiciera de el lo que ella deseara… ser un juguete o ser un guiñapo el cual sirviera de diversión… le parecía suficiente….

Le dolía… ¡le dolía saberla con otro!, lo llenaba de rabia, de cólera, de deseos de muerte, de sentir la sangre derramada de quien sostenía la mano de la maga en esos momentos… hasta el universo tenía miedo de lo que pasaría en cuanto el joven llegara al gremio y se enterara de "las buenas nuevas". Si entre comillas… que para nadie eran buenas… o al menos no para Gray Fullbuster.

El mago de hielo caminaba por las calles sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera al camino frente a él, quería verla, las ansias lo dominaban por completo

-Juvia…-. Susurraba en cada paso que daba como una plegaria innecesaria de lo que anhelaba su alma en ese momento

En cuanto llego al gremio muchos de los presentes posaron su vista en el mago, solo aquellos que no dudaban del amor que existía o existió en la maga elemental y el… pocos eran… tal vez, pero ellos estaban seguros de que el alquimista se derrumbaría al enterarse… Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Mirajne, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy… incluso el maestro lo sabían, a pesar de que los demás creían torpemente que aquel mago jamás había sentido amor hacia Juvia… ¡y que sabían ellos!... ellos no sabían nada sobre el joven que caminaba confuso a la mesa donde se encontraban algunos de los mencionados…

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto tratando de restar importancia a la expresión que todos tenían en el rostro

-Juvia…-. Empezó Mirajne, mientras Wendy trataba de contener el llanto y Charle acariciaba su cabello

-Juvia se ha comprometido con Luca-. Había dicho por fin Erza, disipando la duda que se encontraba atravesada en el corazón del pelinegro

Happy lo miro al igual que Natsu, no parecía tener ninguna reacción, eso era preocupante. Podían manejar que perdiera el control furioso… pero nunca esperaron que fuera de esa manera.

Natsu se puso de pie y empezó a golpearlo fuertemente, el mago de hielo no movía ni una sola mano para bloquear los ataques…

-¡vamos hielito pelea, no seas cobarde!-. Le gritaba

El pelirosa seguía con sus ataques para hacer reaccionar al mago, Erza y Lucy quisieron detenerlo, pero en sus intentos Natsu les había mandado una mirada de muerte… a pesar de que él jamás le respondía con esos ojos a sus amigas, esta era la excepción, debía de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo… a su hermano…

Quizá fueron demasiados los golpes que algo hiso que Gray empezar a pelear, llevando la batalla afuera del gremio… algunos habían vuelto a sus asuntos al darse cuenta de que era una pelea entre esos dos como las de siempre, pero no… esta era muy diferente… el pelinegro había empezado a lanzar ataques a su compañero que contraatacaba tratando de acercarse a su amigo…

-¡vamos Gray! ¡No me decepciones! ¡No te des por vencido! ¡No seas cobarde!-. Seguía gritando a cada golpe el pelirosa… y no, no se refería a la pelea… Natsu se acerco lo suficiente para darse cuenta que su amigo se había derrumbado, si, Gray Fullbuster estaba llorando, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos grises llenos de dolor… Natsu le dio un puñetazo y luego lo sorprendió dándole un abrazo…

-no te des por vencido… no ahora… ni siquiera te des por vencido aunque lleguen al altar, no te rindas, no cedas-. Le aconsejo el pelirosa mientras, el pelinegro volvía en sí, era verdad, aún tenía oportunidad… podía hablar con ella y averiguar el por qué…

.

.

Se hacía tarde y el pelinegro había pedido un favor a sus amigas… hacer que la maga de agua se quedara sola en el gremio por la noche cerca de la hora en que ya no había nadie y claro encargarse de que "Red" la dejara sola un momento

Eran las 12:30 de la madrugada aproximadamente, las chicas la habían retenido para "celebrar" su compromiso entre mujeres, petición especial de Cana Alberona. Habían bebido durante un rato y una a una se marchaban disimuladamente mientras el gremio quedaba vacio… solo se encontraba Lucy y Erza que se encargarían de cerrar el lugar…

La peliazul había ido al baño y en cuanto salió noto que ya no había nadie en el lugar, excepto un joven pelinegro que se encontraba en la barra tomando un trago, con su pantalón negro y botas de siempre, milagrosamente aun con su playera azul y su chaqueta blanca… miraba el vaso con aquel liquido ámbar que se bebió de golpe. Quizá para beberse el valor que aseguraba contenía aquella bebida…

-Gray sama-. Había susurrado ella mientras que el joven se ponía de pie caminando lentamente hacia la maga, la tomo de la cintura sin decir nada y la recargo contra la barra… estaba aprisionada por el chico… él se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos y colocar su rostro frente al de ella… olía a alcohol y a tabaco…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les gustara el capitulo, esperen e que sigue dejen sus comentarios y se despide mavis con un beso…**

**Y dixi: no no me criticaron mucho, pero me molesto que aseguraran cosas que yo jamás dije y gracias por comentar :3 **

**Los quiero n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

-Juvia-. Dijo él mientras ella sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba ante sus pies. Lo había añorado desde ya hacia tanto que escuchar su voz hacía sentir que no había peor tortura que haber perdido a la persona que amaban…

El clavo sus ojos en ella, sosteniéndola de la barbilla para que no desviara la mirada como lo había estado haciendo… no sirvieron las palabras. Nada es como un cuento de hadas… cuando vio esos ojos azules sintió que había sido olvidado… quizá ambos habían sentido algo romperse dentro de ellos…pero el claramente siempre había sabido callar lo que sentía… se limito a marcharse

¡Ya no servían las palabras! Esos ojos… ¡esos malditos ojos azules que eran como pozos sin retorno!... la odio, la aborreció, la detesto y la amo con la misma intensidad por breves instantes hasta que se desgastaron los sentidos que le quedaban y un frio de muerte recorría su cuerpo…

Se acerco a una de las mesas y tomo 3 botellas que se encontraban encima… camino hacia la salida empezando a beber el contendido de la primera, buscando en el líquido resignación… resignación que no llegaría.

.

Gray camino por las calles vagando confundido, por alguna razón deseaba la muerte, hubiera deseado que cualquier enemigo se le plantara enfrente y el gustoso se jugaría la vida por última vez… sus pensamientos sonaban a suicidio… no era para menos, se sentía solo… ¿Qué mas necesitaba perder? había perdido a sus padres, había perdido a Ul, a su hermana Ultear, ¿ahora al amor de su vida?... acaso el destino se empeñaba en su contra. Seguía bebiendo de aquella botella que llevaba en la mano, quería estar en completo estado de ebriedad y olvidarse aunque fueran por breves instantes de la peliazul…

Lo que casi nunca te dicen es que cuando es un amor pasajero, si, el alcohol te hace olvidarlo, pero cuando es un amor sincero, el alcohol te golpea con mayor tristeza haciéndote sentir la persona más miserable del mundo… ¡si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes! Tal vez no habría bebido tanto… mentira. Habría bebido hasta llegar al borde de la congestión alcohólica…

-soy un idiota-. Se decía el joven sentado al borde de su cama… había pasado la noche en vela, bebiendo, llorando, deseando que al menos las cosas fueran un poco diferentes… pero no, debía afrontar su realidad, que de algún modo era su culpa. Su culpa por nunca ser bueno para expresar sus sentimientos… pero como si tenía miedo…

.

.

Un nuevo día se anunciaba, Loxar por su parte había logrado conciliar el sueño por un par de horas, ese encuentro la había estremecido, se asomo por la ventana observando los rayos del sol cual niño esperanzado buscando algo de consuelo en los brazos de su madre…

No sabía si llorar o reír con aquellos amargos designios de la vida, ¿Por qué Gray había hecho aquello?, ¿estaba quizá retomando aquel juego en el que era un experto?... si quizá eso era, ilusionarla una vez más para olvidarse de ella cuando más lo amaba, como de costumbre… como siempre…

Tomo aquel muñeco Gray en sus manos, que hacía ya cerca de un mes se encontraba olvidado en un rincón de su habitación, lo miraba detenidamente…

Juvia Loxar su cabello azul, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos místicos como el agua. Hermosa como el mar…su alma iluminada y en rincones de ella: oscuridad que le traía el sufrimiento y un pasado lleno de soledad… ella de inmenso corazón. como la luz de día, cálida, protectora, defensora de las personas a las que ama… por las noches, sus ojos guía de aquellas almas perdidas que navegan en barcos a punto de hundirse, tratando de ayudar a que retomen el regreso a casa… una inigualable mujer, tierra por descubrir, un cuerpo que invitaba a profanar y unos labios que tentaban a ahogar su aliento, a sentir su boca llena de flores, llena de peces convirtiendo su lengua en movimientos vivos, frágiles como esa mujer… así era Juvia Loxar, más que la dama de la lluvia… mística como el agua, hermosa como el mar, mágica como un lago, y estrepitosa como un arrollo a punto de desbordar… una mujer que invitaba a cualquier hombre loco a volverse cuerdo… pero que volvía a cualquier hombre cuerdo un completo desquiciado… si no me creen… pregúntenle a Gray…

-Gray sama-. Susurraba ella, tal parecía que ella y el nombrado tenían un afán por recitar sus nombres como si aquello los llevara a colocarse más cerca…

.

.

Había transcurrido una semana desde aquel día, el pelinegro se había marchado a una misión, por ahora lo último que deseaba era ver a Loxar… confuso, pues Loxar lo único que deseaba era verlo a él. Pero tenía un compromiso que su cerebro le pedía cumplir, pero su corazón le ordenaba que saliera huyendo en busca de los ojos grises, que se perdiera en ellos como un barco en la niebla… que entrelazara sus manos con las de aquel joven y se pertenecieran al menos una noche, una, solo una, su corazón no ambicionaba mas haya… si una noche le regalaban para amar era bien servido pues habría cumplido su cometido de amar a aquella persona por la cual latía cada día…

-Juvia-. Llamaba su atención el joven a su lado que la atendía con una cálida sonrisa

-¿sí?-. Contesto ella tratando de devolver el gesto

-te amo…-. Le susurro al oído cual tierna confesión de un amante

-y yo a ti-. Respondió con un sabor agridulce

Algo andaba mal, el chico lo sabía, cualquiera que haya amado sabe que un "yo a ti" no es lo mismo a decir "te amo"…quizá la estaba perdiendo, o quizá jamás le perteneció

El joven sonrió, aunque no puedo asegurar que fuera en derrota, más bien parecía que estaba aceptando el reto, un desafío que quizá ya estaba perdido incluso antes de intentar algo… pero por el momento no le importaba, amaba a esa chica, tampoco la dejaría ir tan fácil… además tenía una ventaja, una sortija que se encontraba en el dedo de su amada, que por bajo y ruin que sonara, si debía apresurar aquel matrimonio para por fin sentirse seguro, eso aria… no había razón para dudar, era perder o forzar una victoria

-¿te gustaría casarte en 3 semanas?-. Pregunto el rubio causando una sorpresa en su compañera

-si… está bien-. Contesto ella, ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?, cualquier novia se hubiera emocionado, acaso era tanto su afán por complacer a ese joven que no tomaba en cuenta sus propios sentimientos

"mujer idiota", lo era, Gajeel tenía razón, se estaba comportando de una manera muy idiota, no tengo que decir que el dragón estaba en total desacuerdo con ese matrimonio, no solo con eso, con el noviazgo y con todo lo demás. No estaba a favor de Fullbuster, para el ese nudista no se merecía el amor de su amiga, pero si tenía que escoger, probablemente Gray terminaba ganando por mucho… al menos él, la hacía realmente feliz…

.

Lissana había sido la primera en enterarse de que el matrimonio ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y rápidamente el gremio estaba enterado… no les había gustado la noticia y no sabían si era prudente que el alquimista regresara ya, o que se tardara unas semanas más y se enterara cuando el suceso ya habría pasado…

Mirajne a pesar de estar en desacuerdo había empezado con los preparativos, Lucy y Levy ayudaban, mientras que Lissana convencía a la chica de comprar un lindo vestido de novia…

-no te cases, por favor Juvia no te cases, no ahora por favor, al menos espera unos meses más-. Imploraba Natsu, ¿se estaba humillando?, Si, y era bueno que nadie viera esa escena pues se habrían sorprendido, no estaba en su forma de ser realizar esa clase de cosas, pero un motivo muy fuerte se guardaba detrás de esas palabras, sabía que si se casaba ahora ese estúpido que tenia por mejor amigo correría a una maldita misión para entregar su vida, imploraba por la vida de su amigo que pendía de la decisión de la chica que tenía enfrente

-Natsu san, por favor entienda-. Le respondió mientras se colocaba de rodillas frente a él, ahora ella imploraba, el miro sus ojos… no eran ojos de tristeza, ni determinación, gritaban auxilio, pedían ayuda desesperadamente… pero el pelirosa sabia que nadie podía ayudarla en aquel conflicto en el que se debatía su mente y su corazón… no era muy difícil de entender… su mente estaba a favor de quedarse con alguien que la amaba y no la lastimaría y el corazón mandaba al diablo a la razón, no quería lo mejor no quería comodidad, no le importaba sufrir, llorar, destrozarse cada día si podía estar aunque fuera cerca de quien le arrancaba los más profundos suspiros…

Natsu la tomo entre sus brazos y ella lloro, por fin se estaba desahogando y el la veía así tan frágil… estaba confundido, no sabía si agarrarse a golpes con Red por maldito y presionarla… o a Fullbuster por idiota…

-sabes hay una historia… un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron-. Le dijo el pelirosa mientras acariciaba su cabello

-¿y qué pasó?-. Pregunto sollozando

-su historia no tuvo un final feliz…-. Añadió mientras la miraba a los ojos

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto casi con inocencia

-por que el demonio, era un demonio. Los demonios no saben amar, no fueron hechos para amar ni para ser amados, pero el amaba al ángel, a su modo-. Respondió

-¿y el ángel?-. Insistió ella

-el ángel… era un ángel de sentimientos buenos, de corazón puro, inocente, deseoso de amar y ser amado, el amor lo llevaba dentro, fue hecho para amar, sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo-. Le dijo suspirando mientras ambos se sentaban y se recargaban junto a un árbol

-¿pero?-. Cuestiono de nuevo

-pero el ángel quería ser amado como el amaba… y el demonio no sabía cómo… entonces llego otro ángel que sabia amar y prometió a la hermosa ángel que la amaría como ella deseaba ser amada y acepto, se quedo con el ángel, después de todo ellos dos sabían amar, el demonio se quedo en soledad… era un demonio estaba acostumbrado, a lo que no estaba acostumbrado es a las cadenas que había colocado el ángel alrededor de sus alas que no le permitían volar-.

-¿y por qué lo dejo solo el ángel?-. Pregunto buscando su propia respuesta

-por que así es la vida, dolorosa, feliz, duradera, fugas, todos tenemos destinos y ambiciones diferentes, pero quizá el ángel debió entender que no solo existe una manera para amar…-. Las palabras del pelirosa eran sabias, no era idiota a pesar de que muchos lo consideraban así, no lo era, al contrario quizá nunca nadie entendió que el paso por soledad, por tristezas, la vida lo golpeo tantas veces que fue necesario sonreír solamente y tomar las cosas de la manera más conveniente, había decidido dejar de pensar y tomar la vida como viniese, pero esa no era su vida y si podía hacer algo por esos dos estúpidos enamorados, lo aria…

.

.

.

.ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA n.n Y PERDON DIXIE NO TE DI TU LEMON PERO FATA PARA QUE LLEGE ESE MOMENTO HAHA Y POR LO DE DIXI PERDON NO ME FIJE u.u PERO OJALA QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO NOS VEMOS

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SABEN QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR :3


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y A LOS QUE SIGEN LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON CADA CAPITULO :3 AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO ESPERO LES GUSTE…

.

.

.

Gray estaba de camino a Magnolia había recibido una carta de Wendy y Mirajne que le pedían regresar de inmediato, la adorable dragón slayer quería que el joven regresara e impidiera esa boda, era una niña, sí, pero estaba consciente de que si nadie le avisaba al chico este se habría molestado con todos aquellos que se hacían llamar amigos.

Era sábado estaban a 2 semanas de la boda, ese día había anunciado el alquimista a la maiko del aire que llegaría, así que ella en compañía de Charle fueron a la estación de Magnolia a esperarlo, debían contarle lo que ocurría.

.

-Gray san-. Le llamaba ella mientras sus lágrimas brotaban sin cesar, era muy sentimental y esa clase de cosas particularmente la desmoronaban

-¿Qué ocurre Wendy? Me estas preocupando-. Cuestiono mientras se ponía a su altura y acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña para tratar de calmarla

-Juvia chan se va a casar-. Sollozo

-ya lo sabía recuerdas-. Dijo un tanto desconcertado

-no, Gray san, Juvia chan se casara en dos semanas-.

Esas palabras se habían clavado en el cuerpo del chico como mil puñaladas, ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Se va un par de semanas y a su regreso se encuentra con eso… maldita sea él no se había dado por vencido, rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario por su alguien dudaba de él… al contrario había tomado esa importante misión por dos cosas la recompensa y algo que venía con la recompensa… aquella misión había sido extremadamente difícil estuvo a punto de morir y podía verse por las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo y la cabeza, que si bien no preocuparon a la maiko en esos momentos lo hiso después, cuando ya se encontraba más tranquila curándolo de aquellos estragos

-Gray san ¿Qué ara ahora?-. Pregunto Charle que hasta el momento se había quedado en silencio, Gray la miro y sonrió mostrando algo, a lo que la pequeña neko sonrió del mismo modo

-esos magos de Fairy Tail me siguen sorprendiendo… espero que Wendy no coja esas malas mañas-. Se expreso nuevamente mientras sonreía, lo cual hacía pensar que si Wendy "cogía esas mañas" no estaría nada mal…

.

Los tres miembros de Fairy Tail caminaban hacia su gremio, la pequeña dragón slayer se encontraba más tranquila, ahora sabía que su amigo pelearía, y si peleaba como en sus batallas quizá terminaría ganando, pero sabía que la última palabra era de la maga elemental que hasta esos momentos se había mostrado renuente para cambiar de decisión

Al entrar al gremio muchos giraron para ver al alquimista que entraba, algunos lo veían con lastima, pero de un modo se disipo al ver esos ojos reclamaban un triunfo que ni siquiera llegaba, los ojos peculiares de red se posaron en él, y aun que fue un golpe bajo, tomo a su prometida y la beso… "¿Qué todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor?" pensó Fullbuster, le alegraba que aquel joven compartiera su pensamiento y si esa era su táctica de guerra para ganar en el juego del amor, Gray tenia mejores…

.

.

Anochecía en Magnolia y cierta pelirroja se hiso cómplice de uno de sus mejores amigos dejándolo pasar al cuarto de Juvia… la maga aún no llegaba a la habitación así que él la esperaba sentado en su cama en total oscuridad…

Se recostó sobre las sabanas celestes y se dedico a que el aroma lo inundara… pensaba en ella… quería sentirla, quería tocarla, quería besarla y hacer de ella lo que sus sueños profanos le indicaban cada noche…

Los pasos en el corredor lo trajeron de vuelta de su fantasías para sentarse en el sofá, había completa oscuridad y la chica ni siquiera se percato de la presencia del chico, no sintió ningún intruso solo una brisa helada que la hiso estremecer… pero la atribuyo rápidamente a la ventana que se encontraba abierta… se acerco para cerrarla

-no es por la ventana-. Rompió el silencio Fullbuster mientras ella fijaba sus ojos sobre el

-¿gray sama que hace aquí? Si erza san se entera…-. Balbuceaba sin que sus palabras fueran muy claras

El mago se acerco lentamente a ella, extendió las manos sobre sus hombros para cerrar la ventana quedando muy cerca de su rostro… ella empezó a temblar mientras el colocaba sus manos sobre la cintura de la peliazul…

-gray sama-. Susurro lentamente mientras seguía temblando

-¿acaso te asustan mis manos?-. Pregunto mientras le sonreía, estaba dando golpes bajos… certeros y mortales…

-Juvia no-. No pudo terminar oración, el alquimista la había tomado de la barbilla como aquella noche haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran, ella tembló aun más…

-¿te inquieta tanto mi mirada? O ¿te asusta?-. Pregunto mientras rosaba sus labios con los de ella… la maga no pudo responder, se limito a cerrar los ojos… pensó que venía un beso… pero no

-¿me has dejado de amar?-. Cuestiono el pelinegro mientras de golpe ella abría los ojos…

Juvia lo aparto retrocediendo lejos, lo que activo el enojo del mago

-¿Por qué le temes a mis preguntas? ¡yo a lo que temo son tus respuestas!-. Se quejo él, mientras la arrinconaba a la pared

-juvia te había olvidado-. Le contesto, efectivamente sus respuestas eran las de temer

-juvia se había olvidado de su aroma, del sonido de la voz de Gray sama… ya no me dolía pensarlo… ya no me quitaba el sueño… el fantasma de Gray Fullbuster había dejado de atormentar a Juvia… Gray sama ya era pasado… Juvia ya lo había olvidado-. Le decía ella mirándolo a los ojos, parecía que era verdad y eso había sido algo para lo que Gray no estaba preparado…

El pelinegro golpeo fuerte la pared -¿¡entonces que!?-. Alzo la voz –así de fácil remplazas mi piel, mi vos, mis caricias, mis miradas…-.

Ella se quedo en silencio mientras lo miraba con culpa

-remplaza mis besos-. Le dijo con un susurro al oído para después ahogar su aliento en un calido beso, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas pidiendo y añorando recorrer con cada beso el cuerpo de su amante, querían mas, sus mariposas revueltas, ansiosas, amenazaban a escapar al deseo de aquellos dos jóvenes que tentaban a pertenecerse en aquel momento, sus almas fusionadas en suspiros entrecortados, cuando el beso se deshizo, fue como una estrella fugaz que había dejado estelas de luz a su paso, la maga noto que una lagrima se había escapado de los hermosos ojos grises del alquimista. El por su parte se acerco a la ventana para marcharse… remplaza mis besos…-. Repitió mientras se marchaba… en el frio de la noche se perdía la silueta de Fullbuster a la luz de la luna. Aquel joven se había desmoronado en su totalidad….

¿remplazar sus besos?... ¡¿cómo rayos lo aria?!, jamás había tenido contacto con los labios del chico hasta esa noche… sintió como su ser iba quedando en el vacío, como si en ese beso se hubieran marchado sus ilusiones, sus sueños, sus anhelos, su alma, y su razón, le había costado trabajo que el corazón se quedara en su pecho… ya había perdido casi todo lo que componía su ser, se había quedado vacía e insipientemente llena, llena de todo aquello que dejo Fullbuster, remplazando todo aquello que el se llevo de ella, con todo lo que dejo de él…

.

Por su parte el mago caminaba sintiéndose devastado ¿Qué había sido aquello? Se suponía que iría a decirle sus sentimientos y por el contrario había obtenido un rechazo. Además el mismo se había negado la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía. Pero la había besado… droga… droga era lo que tenían los labias de la maga elemental, el alquimista lo sentía, sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba y su sangre le hervía pidiendo a gritos regresar por donde venia, entrar por la ventana, tomar a la maga por las muñecas aprisionarla con su magia en la cama y hacerla suya. Hacerla suya para que lo amara como antes, que sus caricias le recordaran el amor que sintió hace tiempo, que sus besos le rebelaran el deseo que ocultaba detrás de su careta. Él lo deseaba tanto… lo añoraba…

La maga se sentó sobre su alfombra, había roto en llanto, sentía como ya no podía más… sabia que debía casarse y terminar con aquello. Hacer que Gray la olvidara y que pudiera ser feliz con otra mujer… una mujer que de verdad amara no como ella, que solo era un capricho. Siempre le pareció que Fullbuster la buscaba cuando otro la rondaba, siempre fue el mismo caso… pero quizá ella jamás entendió que los celos de aquel joven era la única manera que sabia decir "te necesito"…

.

Gray entro a su habitación se apresuro hacia el cajón de su cómoda mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, la luz de la luna y las estrellas se abría paso por la ventana de la recamara, el viento ondeaba con ligereza las cortinas azules inundándolo con la brisa helada de la madrugada. Tomo una caja de color plateado que parecía un estuche, lo abrió lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, coloco la tapa de esta junto a la almohada y se recostó lentamente en uno de los extremos de la cama.

De aquella caja había sacado algunas fotografías, la primera era de él y Juvia vestidos de príncipe y princesa en el primer desfile de fantasía en el que participaba la peliazul… "siempre fui el príncipe de hielo… pero hasta ese día tuve una princesa" pensó mientras lanzaba un suspiro, la siguiente fotografía era de los dos sentados en la barra del gremio, el sonreía de lado mientras ella estaba de pie junto a él sonriendo ampliamente, paso a la siguiente fotografía era una donde estaban en la playa, el estaba jugando a congelar el agua y Loxar estaba a su lado sonriendo tímidamente, la siguiente era una del mismo día pero él estaba encima de ella por que Natsu lo había golpeado asiendo que su cara fuera a dar a los pechos de la chica y Happy volando a su lado recordaba que había dicho "se gusssstan".

Gray dio una sonrisa prefiriendo apartar las fotografías, en todas ellas siempre ella estaba a su lado sonriéndole y el jamás la había tomado en cuenta en ninguna de ellas… pensó desilusionado. Pero como si el universo quisiera decirle que estaba errático las fotografías volaron con una brisa repentina haciendo que cayeran al suelo. El se puso de pie para recogerás, pero cuando tomo la ultima se sorprendió mucho y no pudo evitar sonreír..

La última fotografía era de aquel día cuando fueron a una posada antes de los juegos mágicos, recordó el momento…

Ya era tarde, después de el estado de ebriedad que habían tenido y el baño en las aguas termales, el llevaba a Juvia a su habitación. Ella se detuvo recargándose en el barandal mirando el cielo estrellado. "es muy hermoso" había dicho ella. El la miro, se veía muy hermosa más que el cielo, más que cualquier vista, ella era ese regalo de la naturaleza que Gray miraba atento y pendiente de cómo aquella belleza sobrenatural captaba sus sentidos por completo. El se acerco a ella lentamente y la abrazo por la espalda, la chica se había sonrojado de sobremanera, el por su parte había dejado caer su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de la maga. "se gussssstan" dijo Happy mientras ambos levantaban el rostro sonrojados seguido de un flash… Happy les había tomado la foto más hermosa de todas y que al menos Gray conservaba con mucho cariño.

Era verdad aunque no fuera siempre él le había mostrado su cariño, su amor, el hubiera preferido decírselo, demostrárselo día a día, pero él no era así el siempre había sabido callar sus sentimientos y ocultar perfectamente sus emociones después de todo era un mago de hielo o ¿no?...

.

.

.

KYYYYAAA YO SE QUE ESTAN ANSIOSOS DE SABER LO QUE ARA GRAY PARA QUE JUVIA ENTIENDA QUE LA QUIERE… ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE DESPIDE MAVIS CON UN BESO E INVITANDO A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS…


	5. Chapter 5

GRACIAS POR SUS COEMTARIOS Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR ESPERARLA TANTO TIEMPO PERO LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJABA T.T SIN MAS AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO:

.

.

.

.

Pasaban los días y aquello se convertía cada vez más en una tortura emocional a la que se enfrentaba el mago de hielo, estaba cansado, arto de despertar cada mañana y observar en el espejo un rostro demacrado, cansado, que ya no era ni el reflejo de lo que algún día fue aquel alquimista Gray Fullbuster. Se estaba muriendo de poco en poco, sucumbiendo ante la agonía de saber que a escasos días Juvia Loxar se desposaría con "Red"… quizá eso era su tortura, pero no había peor dolor que estar consciente de que ya no podía hacer nada…

¡Lo había intentado todo!... se había cansado de intentar e intentar, el rechazo se había convertido en su único amigo… ni la muerte, ni ninguna fatalidad se podían comparar con aquella desesperación que carcomía su ser a cada instante… la sabia tan cerca y tan inalcanzable…

La odiaba… de algún modo la detestaba… la aborrecía por no creer en él, en su cariño… hubiera dado todo… ¡claro que lo dio! Lo dio todo, para que ella pudiera entender que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que la añoraba con todas las fuerzas que componían su ser… quizá el nunca volvería amar a nadie de esa manera… y aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera, ella nunca seria amada con tanta intensidad y desesperación como ya era amada… por el…

.

.

-¡ho juvia luces tan hermosa!-. Hablaba Lissana en un cuarto donde se podían observar varias de las mujeres del gremio, mientras que la bella dama se probaba el vestido de novia

-si… Juvia luces muy linda-. Apoyo Lucy mientras su mirada se perdía en la joven de cabellera azul… era claro el desanimo de todas, nadie estaba de acuerdo, pero estaban consientes que debían apoyar a su amiga… después de todo aquella joven que en esos momentos vestía de novia, era su familia…

-chicas ¿qué tanto hacen?, porque no me dejan entrar…-. Dijo Natsu mientras abría la puerta y sus palabras se iban apagando en cuanto vio a la maga elemental –juvia…-. Susurro en tono bajo mientras agachaba la mirada

-¿podrían dejar a solas a Juvia y Natsu san un momento?-. Pregunto la maga con una sonrisa que guardaba más que un secreto…

Las mujeres de la habitación salían para dejar a aquellos dos jóvenes a solas, no sabían el motivo, pero pensaron que tal vez aquel mago podría hacerla entrar en razón…

Ambos mantenían su mirada al suelo, ninguno de los dos encontraba palabras… no creo que las hubiera… no había palabras que pudieran animar a aquellos dos de alguna manera… ella sentía que estaba entregando su vida a alguien que no amaba realmente… y era más que obvio que así lo hacía… el comprendía el dolor que le causaría a su mejor amigo, además de comprender el dolor que ella sentía, tal vez eso lo llevo a abrirse paso hacia donde ella estaba…

-siempre viviste en un mundo… que nunca alcance a comprender… Juvia-. Hablo el dragón slayer mientras la tomaba por los hombros y cruzaban la mirada, el aire los acariciaba a ambos con ligereza, casi invitándolos a entablar una conversación profunda….

-Natsu san, Juvia…-. Empezó a coordinar palabras, pero Natsu la silencio con el dedo sobre sus labios

-te ves muy hermosa…-. (Sonrió) a pesar de que aquellas palabras sonaran absurdas - no encuentro mayor gracia ni placer que verte de esta manera… pensaras que yo nunca fui muy cercano a ti… pero quiero que sepas Juvia… que yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti, eres mi familia… eres mi familia como lo es Fairy Tail…-. Hablo mientras la maga tomaba asiento en una silla y el joven se arrodillaba frente a ella

-cada quien Juvia… goza su propia realidad… y existen quienes se encierran en su propia mentira… yo te voy a apoyar con tu realidad o tu mentira-. Acaricio su mejilla mientras ella se sonrojaba

-Natsu san-. Dijo con palabras entre cortadas que amenazaban un llanto que estaba a punto de hacerse presente

- te voy a apoyar si decides quedarte con Gray, te alentare a hacerlo y regalare una sonrisa de ánimos sinceros mientras te observo correr tras de él… y si te casas con Red siempre estaré a tu lado sosteniendo tus manos… sosteniendo tus miedos-. Hablo mientras buscaba las manos de la chica, se estaba comportando como un verdadero amigo, más que un amigo, como un verdadero hermano.

.

.

-¿te has rendido, Gray?-. Preguntaba Gajeel en tono bajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba al alquimista

-eso parece-. Gruño como contestación mientras agachaba la mirada y metía las manos a sus bolsillos

-¡¿acaso no la amas?!-. Pregunto molesto el dragón mientras lo tomaba de la camisa… pero su enojo se disipo casi de inmediato al ver esos ojos grises sumergidos en un abismo el cual anunciaba con lágrimas no tener salida…

-¡nunca vuelvas a decir esa tontería!-. Grito el pelinegro mientras congelaba un poco la mano del dragón slayer

-yo la amo… la amo como nunca creí amar-. Hablo mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta… sabia que la perdía… que a cada momento ella se volvía mas ajena a sus manos… él lo sabia…

-¡entonces pelea!-. Exigió Gajeel, no estaba dispuesto a entregar a quien era como su pequeña hermana a un idiota que para él, no la merecía…

-pelee, luche con todo lo que tenía… pero es que ella ya no me ama…-. Hablo mientras su voz se volvía temblorosa

-ella te ama… y si eres tan ciego para no verlo déjala que se case con ese idiota… quizá me estoy equivocando y él se la merece más que tu…-. Finalizo la conversación, mientras que Redfox se alejaba

.

.

Era claro que la soledad no venia sola, el estaba consciente, consciente de que el tenia la culpa, por a verla alejado, por nunca haberle dicho la verdad, sus sentimientos… aquello que su corazón anhelaba con mas desesperación que el de ella…

Gray se sentó a la orilla del rio, el agua era su mejor compañía al no tenerla… acariciaba de apoco aquel liquido que lo tentaba con tan solo tocarlo, con tan solo percibir ese aroma refrescante característico de la joven Loxar… de pronto al mirar el cielo piensa en ella imaginando que sus pensamientos flotan con el delicado viento y haya donde quiera que este la dueña de su corazón, el viento los lleva y acariciando su cabello, le da un mensaje casi indescifrable de aquel amor que asecha a ambos…

El mira atento las parejas que pasean por las calles, pensando si algún día tendrá la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien a quien tomar de las manos… reír, llorar… caminar como dos locos de la mano, que sin importar el tiempo ni el especio sus almas se pertenezcan, más que un capricho carnal, se pertenezcan en espíritu… pensando que si es que dios existe, ambos caigan con el mismo destino así los llevase a las puertas del infierno… ¿saben en quien está pensando Gray?... es claro que sus pensamientos llevan nombre, apellido, y una belleza asfixiante que vuelve sus mejillas con un torno carmesí….

Pero la verdad es que el no encuentra más que gratitud a aquella mujer que le ha roto el corazón, que ha desfragmentado sus ilusiones y lo ha hecho sentirse totalmente vivo… vivo y a la vez muerto… sabe que fue un placer haberla amado, haberla besado y haberla tenido entre sus brazos aunque fuera por un instante… y aunque sabe que es un idiota por que quizá ella no regrese, la espera… la espera porque ella es el dolor más hermoso de su vida…

.

.

.

-brindo por ti, brindo por mí y brindo por lo jodida que es la vida-. Hablaba Natsu mientras en el suelo había un sinfín de botellas de vino, a su lado Juvia sostenía una copa y él en su mano otra, ambos observaban el vestido que se encontraba sobre la cama

-Juvia brinda por… por Natsu kun y Lucy san-. Decía mientras alzaba la copa en su mano y la chocaba con la de Natsu…

Ambos habían ido a parar al suelo por tanto beber, llorar, hablar de todo y de nada, mientras miraban hacia el vestido una vez más

-sabes que estaré para ti… ¿verdad?-. Pregunto el pelirosa mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su amiga

-Juvia sabe, que si sale corriendo algún día, Natsu kun pateara el trasero de quien trate de seguirla-. Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ambos seguían bebiendo

-no solo les pateare el trasero, los mato-. Le contesto con una sonrisa amplia

-dile que no Juvia… porque si le dices que si, te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida-. Hablo mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos…

.

Quizá aquello era verdad… quizá Juvia quería vivir en una mentira que ella misma creo, probablemente aquello era mas sencillo, el pelirosa lo sabía, sabia cada cosas que pasaba en aquellos momentos por la mente de quien se había convertido en tan poco tiempo en una gran amiga, el la protegería aunque en este caso debía protegerla de ella misma…

Juvia Loxar sin duda se encontraba igual de perdida que el alquimista… en ocasiones las personas que se aman no están juntas y las que no se aman si… la vida trae consigo un sinfín de sorpresas…

.

.

-¡Juvia!-. Hablo molesto Red mientras veía a su prometida en el suelo junto a aquel mago de fuego, no tengo que decir que le había molestado encontrarlos de esa manera

-¿Luca kun? ¿Qué pasa?-. Hablo con dificultad mientras se tallaba los ojos y se daba cuenta del desorden que había a su alrededor

-¿Qué te pasa a ti que estas con este sujeto?-. Dijo un tanto más tranquilo mientras miraba a Dragneel

-escucha, Juvia necesitaba desahogarse el saber que se tiene que casar con un perdedor como tu-. Contesto Natsu por su amiga mientras que la maga se tapaba la boca con sus manos, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Natsu?...

-vaya… Natsu entonces ¿quieres ver como este "perdedor" te patea el trasero-. Hablo en tono de desafío mientras envolvía sus manos en llamas…

.

.

.

KYAAAAA SE PELEARAN O NO?… ADEMAS QUE PASARA CON ESTA HISTORIA, LA BODA ESTA CASI A PUNTO DE OCURRIR, PODRA NATSU DARLES UN IMPULSO A SUS DOS IDIOTAS AMIGOS? DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR LES MANDO BESOS Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :D


End file.
